lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaku Sakuma
Kaku enjoys photography, taking pictures of anything that she as she puts it 'loves'. In the very beginning, one of those things she loved was Airi Ryuuga Lawliet's boyfriend, Near. Since her cousin Rei Flannigan's situation, she'd grown up and grown out of trying to go after a guy that doesn't want her and instead is just happy to have friends that actually like her for who she is and not because she's some famous model. She does however, still have a tendency to flirt with any guy that her other cousin Rie Saotome may have an interest in just to piss her off (and that is rarely because Rie makes it a point not to take an interest in anyone to avoid that). Kaku also enjoys her job as a cosmetic model, given that it is part of her job as a young teenage girl in the modeling world. She loves her job and takes it very seriously. Kaku also has great leadership skills. Now that she's in the ninth grade, caught up where she needs to be, she has been made the class representative for her class's grade. As such she is seen by her classmates as the one to go to when things get out of hand. She has a commanding presence which is essential to keeping the others calm and organized. Despite being behind at first in her studies because of her career, Kaku's actually quite intelligent, turning in impressive results during tests and examinations. She's also very resourceful, being able to find any information that could help others out of at all possible. Unlike all of her friends, Kaku does not possess any strong athletic abilities and is made out to be a fool because of it, something that she strongly hates more than anything. She also hates it when people try and pick on her which never works for very long for she immediately puts them in their place just as soon as they try, which is why she is more close to Rei and her sister than her cousin Rie. The two of them just do not get along. Kaku doesn't understand nor get the fact Rie hates her ENTIRE family, her included, but she still makes and effort to go visit her cousin, mostly to get on her nerves and bother her friends when they don't want to be bothered with her. Thus this makes her less liked by others unlike her cousins and while she'll never admit that, that bothers her too as well. Appearance Kaku is 5'2" with big blue eyes and long black hair that originally stopped just at her back above her waist but last year after she'd returned to school from her last modeling gig, she'd led it grow a bit longer and styled it to make it look more sheik and grown up. She has a very pale skin complexion, rounded cheek bones and a very pointed chin. She makes it a point to keep up her appearance and as such, she occasionally wears chapstick or lipstick using the following shades of pink or red and a little blush on her cheeks. She has a very slender body which is common in girls her age, especially given the fact that she is very underdeveloped in the bust area. She is still relatively an A-cup and dislikes being picked at because of it. Her attire is usually something quite flashy like new dresses to compliment her appearance and they're usually off the shoulder or shoulder-less dresses. She doesn't wear pants, finding them to be a bit boyish but prefers shorts, skirts, platform shoes, sandals and slides. Kaku does wear a school uniform but it is usually a uniform that older grade level girls at Juuban wear which consists of a white long sleeved oxford shirt, green tie with the academy's sigil on it, yellow long sleeved jacket, black skirt, thigh high blue and white stockings and black suede shoes. Since Tsukuba Academy doesn't have a set uniform for girls to wear, Kaku is mostly seen wearing this particular uniform all the time if not one of her many new outfits she'd bought and/or gotten for free on a modeling gig. History Kaku Sakuma is a well known teen model everywhere around the world and she’s also Rie Saotome’s cousin. Kaku is the third daughter of the Sakuma family and is well cultured in Japanese and other social customs. She and Rie appear to hate each other, the two often get into fights and petty arguments but it eventually has come clear that they merely share an odd, but surprisingly close family bond that neither one of them is willing to admit. Anyway, she’s been a young model ever since she was the age of five years old and though her popularity is known world wide and she was born and lives in Okinawa Japan. She’s quite intelligent for a girl her age however she can often be clueless in relation to the events around her. While on the outside, she may appear to be your typical rich spoiled brat, but Kaku is a really kind and caring person who wants to help in any way that she can. But her mouth tends to get her in trouble a lot of the time. Aside from being a model, she also took her hand in doing some photography from time to time. Taking pictures of as she puts it ‘things she loves’. She can be aggressive in pretty much everything she does, causing others to misunderstand her often. However, she is very good at hiding her own past (such as the story of her younger brother who died at childbirth and an older sister that is married but she hardly ever sees her). Kaku’s known for having millions of fans yet she’s not really big in the friend department. Truth of the matter is, she looks for Rie to help her make some friends. Rie, of course, is never willing to because Kaku easily wins them over because of her status for being a teen model. This young child’s family is among the wealthiest in the world and practically any material item or information can be purchased or obtained on a whim. Raihito Sakuma is Kaku’s father and he’s famous for architecture and some of Kaku’s photos taken have helped their family as well. Last year, Kaku had a modeling gig at Okinawa and upon preparing for it, she’d ran into Rie who was getting her friends from school away for the weekend. Thus how she stumbled on meeting one of her friends, a guy by the name of Near. Despite the fact that she knows he has a girlfriend named Airi Ryuuga, she tends to ignore that. Thinking that the girl is just too plain ordinary and not good enough for Near. So any chance she gets when she sees him, she has to take a picture and plus cling to him in any chance she gets. There are times when she can’t help but insult Airi, knowing that her being around her boyfriend makes her extremely jealous. However, when it comes to guys that Rie may like, she pretends to have some sort of affection towards them just to make her jealous or piss her off but it never works because Rie can see right through Kaku's attempts. Plus, she's also aware of the type of guys that Kaku's into. And yet, Kaku wonders why Rie calls her a 'pest' all the time. Kaku does, in fact go to school when she finds the time and is still in search of a tutor to help her bring her grades up in school. She goes to the Tsukuba Academy school for girls to take three extra credit and challenging classes. This causes her to end up with crap loads of homework. She may have to miss school quite often but she always manages to be able to catch up with the rest of her classmates. At the time, there were no modeling gigs arranged for her, considering that the economy has been slow all over the world so she's not the only one hurting financially right now. But it's not a big blow to the point she would be losing a lot of money. After all, she was given the chance to relax and be a teenager for a change that attends school on a regular basis. Of course she got bombarded with a whole bunch of school work upon her return as well as autographs from some of the students at Tsukuba Academy that were fans of hers. Plus, she was able to spend time from her cousin from America, Rei Flannigan whom she rooms with at school. In the very beginning, things were fine. She got along with her cousin and managed to make some friends that was able to look past the fact that she was famous and see her as a person and at least when she hung around them, they didn't ask for her autograph. Not that they cared about the fact that she was a cosmetics model. But hey, it's better than nothing right? Least she got some friends to talk to throughout her years to come at Tsukuba. Plot Kaku is currently aware of the fact that her cousin Rie Saotome socializes with the Sailor Senshi, Airi Ryuuga Lawliet being one of them, however she has not partaken in any of the events that have transpired in regards to this knowledge nor has she told anybody about Airi's identity as a Senshi and Rie refuses to divulge the identities of the other Senshi to Kaku because of her dislike of her. In an AU plot, Kaku for the first time was treated as an idiot by those she called her friends because at the time she'd been away for so long that she hadn't realized that things had taken a turn for the worst and her cousin Rei Flannigan had turned evil. She wanted to help out as well as be the one to return her to normal without any involvement from Max Blackwell who was the sole reason behind evil Rei's angery and vengeance. But it was Evelyn who tried to make it seem like it was a bad idea for her to do so when Kaku had decided that she would agree to do a pactio but only with someone that would not have any romantic attachment towards her and she'd chosen Judai but Eve had a problem with this because she felt like it would be a problem in the relationship Judai had with Daniel Nagisa at the time. So she dropped the subject for the time being and began to do a little investigative work on the school's actual history and discovered that there was an underground tunnel built underneath the school. It is unknown if things will turn out this way a second time and if so, it is not clear whether or not if Kaku will want to do a pactio or not. Love Interests Kaku's main love interest has always been Airi's boyfriend Near whom she finds Airi to be too plain of a girl for Near and often ignores the fact that he is with someone. She has not in quite some time visited Juuban Academy since Rie and the members of the SOS Brigade Club graduated and disbanded so at the moment it is not know if she still has a crush on Near or not. More than likely she does but will eventually give up on him. Trivia *Kaku has two older unnamed sisters and one unnamed baby brother who died soon after he was born. *She purposely likes to get on her cousin Rie's nerves. *She is much closer to her cousin Rei Flannigan than she is to Rie Saotome. *She is a well known teen model for cosmetics. *She enjoys teasing Airi when it comes to Near. She thinks the girl is too plain for him and that he would be better off without her. This is because of Kaku's crush on him, much to the twosome's dismay. *Kaku enjoys photography. *She pretends to be interested in the same guys Rie is interested in just to annoy her. *She's not into guys who are all flashy and like to show off their 'hot bods' or 'flash their money'. ... Also See *Rie Saotome *Rei Flannigan *Rina Flannigan *Airi Ryuuga Lawliet *Near